herofandomcom-20200223-history
Andros
Andros is the Red Space Ranger and the main protagonist of Power Rangers In Space. He is also Ashley Hammond's love interest. Andros was portrayed by Christopher Khayman Lee. History Early life Andros grew up with his sister, Karone, on the space colony of KO-35. However one day, she was kidnapped by the bounty hunter, Darkonda, and he swore to find her again. After becoming a teenager, Andros and his friend, Zhane, were chosen to become Power Rangers, Andros the Red Ranger and Zhane the Silver Ranger. The two were a great team but things went awry for them during an enormous assault on KO-35 by the forces of evil. During the battle, Zhane was badly injured by a monster and Andros placed him in a cryo-chamber on the Astro Megaship to keep him alive in the hope he would one day recover. In Space After the destruction of the Power Chamber and the loss of their powers, the four Turbo Rangers, Theodore Johnson, Carlos Vallerte, Ashley Hammond, and Cassie Chan headed into space, hoping to find and free Zordon. However they accidentally found their way onto the Astro Megaship where they ran into Andros, who initially mistook them for intruders. After they helped him fend off an attack by a squad of Quantrons, they offered to join him, but he turned them away, telling them they knew nothing about surviving in space. However Alpha 6 convinced Andros to let them help him and he found them in the clutches of Astronema. He freed them and gave them the other four Astro Morphers, allowing them to become the Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink Space Rangers. After being attacked by a squadron of Veloci Fighters, Andros and his new teammates combined the Astro Megaship with the Astro Megashuttle to form the Astro Megazord. They then set out on a mission to find Zordon and protect Earth from Astronema. Some time after this, Zhane was awakened from his cryo-chamber after the Megaship crashed. During their time together, Andros began developing a relationship with Ashley Hammond. Though he was happy to see his friend again, the Red Ranger became jealous after he saw Zhane and Ashley spending time together. However the Silver Ranger convinced Andros that they were just friends, so Andros was able to ask her out on a date. After a time, he found out that Karone had grown up to become the Princess of Evil, Astronema. Andros managed to convince her to come to the side of good, but she was captured again and transformed to be pure evil by Dark Specter. He didn’t have time to try and bring her back after Astronema created the vicious Psycho Rangers. Andros and his team destroyed them, but they returned and the Rangers managed to trap the Psychos in data cards. He later used the final button of the Battlizer Gauntlet to access his Battlizer armor. However Dark Specter unleashed the forces of the United Alliance of Evil (an alliance of all the previous Power Rangers villains) in an enormous galactic invasion. During the battle, Andros snuck on-board Astronema’s Dark Fortress and found Zordon, who told him to shatter his energy tube, which would unleash a wave of energy across the galaxy, destroying the evil forces, although this would also kill him. Andros' sister found him and fought the Red Ranger, who was unwilling to fight back but accidentally deflected a bolt of energy at her, seemingly killing her. Ecliptor found what had happened and fought Andros with Zordon insisting that that he destroy his energy tube. Finally the Red Ranger reluctantly did so, sending a wave of energy across the galaxy destroying the villains and transforming Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Divatox, and Astronema into humans, reuniting Andros with his sister. Though at first he thought of staying on KO-35, he decided to go with the Space Rangers, Zhane, and Karone. To the Tenth Power Andros began looking for the data cards that the Psycho Rangers were trapped on and tracked them to Terra Venture, but they had already been freed. He saved Leo from Psycho Red and they went to the rescue of the other Galaxy Rangers. Though they were unable to match the Psycho Rangers at first, the other Space Rangers showed up and together, they brought down the Psychos. Later when Psycho Pink claimed the Savage Sword, Andros and his teammates took the helm of the Astro Megazord one last time and helped the Galaxy Rangers destroy the last of the Psychos. Forever Red Later Andros began working on tracking down the remnants of the Machine Empire and found them on the moon, where they were attempting to bring back Serpentera. He sent Tommy Oliver a message about what was going on and they recruited 8 other Red Rangers, Jason Lee Scott, the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Aurico, the Red Alien Ranger, Theodore T.J. Johnson, the Red Turbo Ranger, Leo Corbett, the Red Galaxy Ranger, Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger, Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, and Cole Evans, the Red Wild Force Ranger, and went to the moon in a new Astro Megaship with Alpha 7. There they took on the Machine Empire Generals and succeeded in destroying them and Serpentera. Powers and Abilities Andros is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and possesses telekinetic powers, typical of people on KO-35. With his Astro Morpher, he can morph into the Red Space Ranger increasing his fighting capabilities and giving him access to an arsenal of weapons and gadgets, which consisted of *An Astro Blaster, a small laser gun sidearm. The Spiral Saber, a sword based weapon with a drill blade, which could be combined with the Astro Blaster to form the Spiral Saber Booster Mode. * The Battlizer Gauntlet, which allowed him to deliver energy charged attacks, fire a powerful laser, and use his Battlizer. *A Galaxy Glider, a surfboard like device that he can use to travel through space. *He could also use his Astro Morpher to summon the Astro Megazord or his Galaxy Glider and link up with D.E.C.A., the computer system on the Astro Megaship. *Being a Power Ranger, Andros has a number of zords at his command, including the Mega V1, the Astro Megazord, and the Delta Megazord. Personality Andros is somewhat aggressive and impulsive. He also prefers to do things on his own, resenting the need to ask for help from others. His time living alone in space and difficulty in understanding the ways of Earth has made him distant from other people. Despite these flaws, Andros is brave-hearted and kind, more often than not putting the needs of others before his own and would willingly sacrifice himself to save others. Gallery Tumblr mc7lweJYf61r62kzfo6 1280.png|Alpha 6 is happy to see Andros again Trivia *Andros is the first Red Ranger to have a Battlizer and the first ranger to have his powers long before the rest of his team. *Andros is the first Ranger to be related to a main villain, Astronema. *He may have had a team before the Turbo Rangers. *Andros' counterpart in Denji Sentai Megaranger, the Super Sentai series Power Rangers In Space was based on, was Kenta Date. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Psychics Category:Superheroes Category:Arrogant Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Successful Category:In Love Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Related to Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Envious Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Tragic Category:Leaders Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Control Freaks Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Selfless Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Dreaded Category:Poor Category:Fighters Category:Genius Category:Role Models Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Siblings